Harry Potter and the Long Lost sister
by Christian Punk Rock Chick
Summary: Harry has a twin sister, Serenity--Please read and review.--**It is finished**
1. The Return to Hogworts

Harry Potter and the long lost sister.  
  
Chapter 1: the Return to Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter gazed as Hogwarts castle loomed ahead. He was home. He scrambled out of the carriages behind his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron's sister, Ginny, and her friend Hilliary Johnsson climbed out last. "I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is" Hermione said as they entered the glowing lights of the Entrance Hall. "I hope it's not another idiot" Ron said, and Harry knew he was referring to Lockhart, who had been they're teacher in they're second year. Apparently Hermione guessed as well and shot Ron a dark look as they entered the Great Hall. Harry loved the Great Hall with it's enchanted ceiling and golden goblets. He was glad to even be alive to enjoy it, after his encounter with Lord Voldermort last year. As they awaited the sorting, Harry, Fred, George and Ron talked Quidditch while Hermione buried herself in the Standard Book of Spells grade 5. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in walked Professor McGongall leading a bunch of scared looking first years to the front of the hall. One by one each first year came forward and placed the aged old sorting hat on, which shouted out the house they were best suited for. "Andrews, Jessikha" was the first Slytherin. As McGongall continued down the list a girl with golden-red hair caught Harry's eye. She smiled slightly. Her eyes startled him, they where identical to his. She also looked too old to be a first year, she looked his age. "Potter, Serenity" Harry nearly fell off his chair. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked at him, but he was staring at Serenity. Could she be a relative? The sorting hat seemed to take as long with her as it had for him. After what seemed like a century the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR". 


	2. The Sorting

Harry Potter and the Long Lost sister  
  
Angie Wickman  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hall erupted with appulse, except the Slytherin table. Harry mechanily moved his hands together. Serenity smiled, jumped off the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ginny. "Hi, I'm Serenity Potter. But you can call me Sereni, if you'd like" Harry just looked at her. She looked just like his mum. Well from what pictures he had of her. "Hermione Granger" Hermione said putting away her textbook "you look a little old to be a first year" she said, voicing what everyone else was thinking. Serenity smiled again "I'm not a first year" she said, "I am from America and in my fifth year". Harry was just about to ask her if she was his cousin or something, when Professor Dumbledore stood up "I have just two words for you.. Dig In" and with that announcement the hall exploded with it's usual chatter. "So Sereni" George said grabbing some chicken and patotes "what's America like?" she smiled at him, a little shyly. "It's great. I lived in a small town called Milwaukee, Wisconsin. My family, well my aunt and uncle, hated me. I've lived with them for a long time. Since I was a baby and my parents died" she paused and put some mashed potatoes in her mouth. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw a small tear form. "I am looking forward to my stay here. I am here until I graduate now" by the look on George's face, he didn't mind at all. Neither did any of the other Gryffindors either.  
  
Serenity walked silently listing to Harry, Ron and Hermione talk. The welcoming feast had just finished and they were heading for Gryffindor Tower. All Serenity could think of was George Weasley. He was the cutest wizard she'd ever seen. With his red hair and explosion of freckles across his cheekbones. And then there was Harry. Harry Potter. Could he be related to her? She'd tried to use her powers, her talent as a seer to find out. But all she got was the vision of her parent's death. She was looking forward to the beginning of her lessons. She loved Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. She did OK in Potions and History of Magic she could take it or leave it. Muggle studies had always been fun, and Divination was a snap, although she hated it. She adored Care of Magical Creatures. She yawned as they reached a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Hummingbird" Hermione said. This was evidently the password because the picture swung on its hinges. "Welcome, Sereni" Ron said grandly and she smiled "to Gryffindor Tower". It was a cozy and warm common room. "the Girls dorm is this way, Sereni" Hermione said. After saying a hurried goodnight the two girls headed upstairs to bed. As Serenity climbed into bed she thought wistfully of her best friend at Animax, Rowena "Randy" Zeuk. "I miss you Rands" she thought. 


	3. The Discovery

Chapter 3: The discovery  
  
For the next few days all Harry could think of was Serenity Potter, He wanted to know if she was in some way related to him. She was an interesting girl. She and Hermione had become great friends, and Ginny seemed to really like her as well. Harry found out that Serenity enjoyed reading up on new Charms and Curses (Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms were her favorite classes), playing and watching Quidditch. She said her team was the Kenmare Kestrals (the Irish National Team). She loved kids and finding out more about her family. It sounded like Conner's were just like the Dursleys, hated the magical world. "It's strange" Harry muttered aloud to himself "I feel as though I've met her before. But she's from America" he puzzled about this as he walked along the second floor corridor. "Harry" the voice startled him as he swung around, there behind him was Professor Dumbledore and Serenity Potter. "Harry I must ask you and Miss. Potter to come with me" Harry exchanged a look with Serenity "sure Professor" he said and quietly followed them.  
  
Serenity stood beside Harry in Dumbledore office wondering what this was about. She'd been on her way back to Gryffindor Tower from the Great Hall when Dumbledore had stopped her. "Sit down" he gestured to two arm chairs by the lightly lit fire. "Now, I suppose you are both wondering why I've asked you here" to say the least, she thought to herself. "There is something I need to tell you both" not for the first time, Serenity got the feeling that Dumbledore knew everything. "You and Harry" he began and they looked at each other "are brother and sister" Serenity felt her jaw drop. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Discoverypart 2

Chapter 4: the Discovery (part 2)  
  
Harry starred at Dumbledore, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "She's my, my sister?" part of him was numb with shock, the other excited. I have a sibling! I am not an only child! "Why didn't you tell me?!" Serenity demanded, placing her hands on her hips, reminding Harry forcibly of Aunt Petunia when she's mad. "I felt for your safety that the two of you should be separated; it would've made Voldermorts attempts to kill both of you hard" Harry heard the logic, but was just a little angery. "Why didn't you tell me in you letter?" Serenity again demanded. She was glareing at Dumbledore. "I felt both you and Harry should be told together. Please Serenity, try to understand. I did it for your safety." Harry placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. Serenity calmed down a tad. He now understood why he'd felt as though he'd known her before. They had a bond from being twins, and the attack fifteen years ago.  
  
Serenity was in a daze for the next few days She just couldn't get the fact that she had a twin brother out of her head. "Sereni!" She was on her way to Transfiguration when she heard her name. She turned to see George Weasley coming towards her. He smiled at her. "Hi" she said, forcing her mouth into a smile. George frowned. "Have I offended you? Is that why you're avoiding me?" Serenity really smiled this time. "No George, It's not you" she sighed. She'd told no one about Harry being her brother. She was still adjusting to the shock herself Only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and, of course, Harry knew. "I wanted to ask you if you'd meet me by the lake tonight at six" Serenity searched his eyes, but they held nothing but sincerity. "Okay" she said smiling again. "But I've kind of have to go now. I am already late for Transfiguration, and you know how McGongall is whenever anyone is late" George smiled "I know how that is" he said. She stood there for a moment longer and then turned and made her way to class. 


	5. Warning Signs

Chapter 5: Warning Signs.  
  
October was soon over the grounds The Castle became drafty and dark, the teachers had to light extra torches. But something else was on Harry's mind. It'd started last week at breakfast with Ron's normal delivery of the Daily Prophet. It had been the front page that had caught Harry's eye:  
  
LARGE MUGGLE KILLING  
  
There was a large muggle killing last Friday in Kent. Minstery Officials say that this is surly a warning sign that you-know-who Is on the rise. Why isn't the Minster of Magic taking any precautions?  
  
Harry's heart had sunk. Voldermort was back. Hermione and Serenity had gone pale when Harry had shown them the paper. "Hey Granger" Malfoy called from the Slytherin table "Seen the Prophet? Large Mudblood killing in Kent. Might want to keep your head down. You could be next" Harry and Ron grabbed Serenity's robes as she lashed out "Shut up Malfoy, if you want to reach your sixth year alive!" Malfoy sneered at her "I'm Scared. What are you going to do Potter?" the Slytherins joined in laughing, Serenity's eyes where blazing with pure hatred "Sereni, he's not worth it" Harry said "Come on, it's time for Care of Magical Creatures" Hermione said sighing. "I'm tempted to use Lexiions" Serenity mutterd.  
  
Going down the sloping hills to Hagrid's hut calmed Serenity down some She was scared for her best friend though, after all Hermione was muggle-born and if the dark lord was back in power. Serenity gulped.  
  
"'ullo" Hagrid greeted them cheerfully. She saw a red-haired man standing next to him "Charlie!" Ron, Harry and Hermione cried. Must be another of Ron's brothers, she thought to herself. He looked a lot like the twins. She smiled slightly at the thought of George Weasley. Since they're stroll around the lake last month, she'd seen a lot more of him. Not that she minded at all. She really liked George. He was so sweet and romantic. He always knew just how to cheer her up and usually knew when something was bothering her. Care of Magical Creatures was the best yet. Charlie had brought a baby Swedish Horntail. When the bell rang, signally Defense Against the Dark Arts the Gryffindors moved off talking in whispers "That was awesome!!" Dean Thomas exclaimed "Yeah" his best friend, Seamus Finnegan agreed. "I wonder who's replacing Professor Lynx" Lavender Brown said thoughtfully. They soon found out. In front of her was a tall and handsome wizard with sparkling blue eyes and wavy blond hair. Behind her Ron and Harry groaned. She spun around "what? What is it?" Ron's head was in his hands. "Not Lockhart! Not again!" Hermione and Lavender shot them a glare. Lockhart looked at them just then. "Harry! Ron! He cried, grins threaten to split his face. "How are you?" he said looking at her "who's this?" she smiled shyly as Harry introduced her "my" he looked at her, she nodded. She was well over the shock now. "Twin sister, Serenity. Sereni this is Professor Lockhart" then whispered low enough for them to hear "the idiot" They chose seats behind Malfoy and Crabbe "oh this should be fun" she muttered to Hermione. Lockhart drew behind his desk and pulled out a cage. Most of the class groaned and Neville Longbottom began rubbing his ears. "Professor" Harry spoke up "those aren't more Cornish Pixies are they?" Hermione whispered "the last time he brought them to class he set them loose" Serenity tried to hide her giggles. 


	6. Snuffles and Hogsmead

Chapter 6: Snuffles and Hogsmead  
  
Serenity had come to hate Lockhart's classes, which after the first lesson on Vampire Bats he'd taken to, as Harry and Ron said again, reading passages from his books. The cold weather was not speared at Hogwarts. As Serenity found one November morning when she awoke to find the grounds coverd in a blanket of snow. She dressed quickly and left through the protraite hole for the great hall, Nimbus 2001 underarm. She figured she'd get some flying practice on the Quidditch Pitch. She met Ron and Hermione on the stairs. As usual they were arguing. "How do you expect to learn by coping my work!" Hermione was saying. "Hermione! It's just one little assignment" Ron wined "that you've had ten days to finish" Hermione shot back "hi Serni" she said, spotting her. "Hi" Serenity said, trying not to smile at Ron's face "have you seen Harry" Ron pointed towards the doors "Quidditch Practice. The pitch" he eyed her broom "a Nimbus" he said "do you play?" Serenity had been keeper at Animax school of Witchcraft and nodded. "I think Angelina is looking for a new keeper" Ron said. Serenity thanked them and walked out to the pitch.  
  
Harry loved it, the sense that came from being twenty feet in the air on a broom. Practice was going well, but they still needed a keeper and Angelina was having no luck. He spotted Serenity in the stands carrying a racing broom. "Does she play?" he wondered out loud. Just then a bludger whistled by his head, missing him by inches. Fred Weasley streaked by "watch yourself Harry" he said. Harry signalled to Angelina for a time out and she gave in. "Angelina, I think I've found a keeper" he said once he'd landed. Angelina looked as though her birthday had come early "really. Who is it Harry?" Harry climbed off his firebolt. "Serenity" he said gesturing to where his sister was sitting. Angelina looked thoughtful. "Go get her. I'll give her a tryout" Harry left his broom beside George and began to climb the stands. Serenity was at the top of one, she was writing something. "Hi Harry" She said looking up. "Sereni, have you ever played Quidditch" when she nodded he contunied "Gryffindor needs a new keeper and Angelina is willing to let you try out" Serenity's face lit up like a rainbow after the storm. "Great!" she cried and hurridly followed him out of the stands and on to the pitch.  
  
Serenity couldn't be more happy. She was the new keeper for Gryffindor. When they got back to Gryffindor Tower excitement was in the air. She looked around for Hermione and Ron. "What's going on?" Harry asked when they had found them. "First Hogsmead trip" Ron announced, he and Ginny were playing Wizard's chess, Hermione was doing her Charms homework. Serenity was excited, she's manged to get Aunt Kathryn to sign her form after much begging. "Great!" she cried. Hermione looked up from her textbook "you should let snuffles know, Harry" she said softly. Harry nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment and a beautiful egeal feather quill. He dipped it in ink and wrote: Sirius, Hi, how are you? How is Buckbeak? I am doing OK. Ron and Hermione say hi. We're having our first trip to Hogsmead next Weekend-Saturday-. I have a surprise for you. Harry  
  
He folded the letter and tied it to his snowy owl, Hedwig's leg, and she took off. "Harry" she asked "who's snuffles?"  
  
Harry awoke on Saturday excited. He'd see Sirius today! He leaped from bed and dressed quickly in jeans and the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted him last Christmas and headed for the great hall. There he found Hermione, Ron, Serenity, George, Ginny, Seamus and Dean. "morning Harry!" Serenity was bouncing everywhere. He smiled. A fluttering overhead announced the mail, he looked up and saw Hedwig among the brown owls. She landed on his shoulder and extended her leg. He slipped the letter off, offered her a piece of bacon and opened Sirius's reply and read it softly to Hermione, Ron and Serenity:  
  
Harry, Meet me at the Shireking Shack at 3:30pm. My best to Hermione and Ron. Can't wait to see you 3 and whatever the surprise may be. Sirius  
  
He smiled. He couldn't wait to see Sirius' face. After breakfeast they headed down the sloping hills to Hogsmead.  
  
After about 4 hours f shopping they all left the Three Broomsticks and headed for the Shireking Shack, where they where met by a large black dog. "Hi Sirius" He said "Stay out of view for now" he said to his sister "you're the surprise" she looked confused but obliged. A tall man with dark hair had replaced when he turned around the dog. "Hi Harry" his dark eyes twinkled, but they'd never completely lost the granfness that Azkaban had given them. "Where's the surprise?" Hermione and Harry stepped to either side to revel Serenity. Sirius' eyes went wide at the sight of her. "Serenity" he said. He moved forward and engulfed her in a hug. "Sereni, your godfather Sirius Black" Serenity nodded. "I know" she said. Sirius pulled back." You have your mum's gift he said knowing "My mum was a seer?" Sirius nodded "did she also have Lexion Magic?" this made Sirius stare "no, James had that" he said in an awed kind of voice. "it's a very rare gift" he continued. "no James and a girl in Hufflepuff had it our year. Her name was Rosemary Hart. It's a powerful gift" again Serenity nodded "That's what my Headmaster at Animax said" she said. He turned to Harry, who was confused. "Lexion Magic is a very powerful tool against the dark magic's. It protects the carrier against all and any black magic. But Lexion Magic is more then just a protector, it has both the ability to destroy as well as heal." Harry understood that, what he didn't understand was why he didn't have it. "As I've said it's extremely rare Harry. Only about 100 wizards and witches have the talent. And being a true seer is also quite rare. This could help in our fight against Voldermort." The subject of Voldermort reminded Harry of Malfoy's comments and the newspaper article. 


	7. Disapperences

Chapter 7: Disappearances  
  
As the Christmas season approached everyone seemed to cheer up, even Filch the caretaker. Professor Flitwick, possibly her favourite teacher, had caught fire pixies (red and green) and they twinkled around the room. Professor Lockhart (whom Serenity had come to regard as Harry and Ron did, an Idiot) had enchanted the blackboard to belt out muggle Christmas carols. Mrs. Kindella, the muggle studies professor had aloud them to decorate the classroom Muggle-style. A few days before term ended Serenity recived a letter from Randy and the girls:  
  
Dear Serenity, Thanks for your card, that Owl was beautiful! George sounds wonderful. I am happy for you. Enclosed is your Christmas gift. I hope you like it, it's from all of us. When I saw it I told Mary Anne "That's perfect for Sereni" and she agreed. Lynn's being her normal self, snobby and stupid. She's just mad because Gilroy beat Gwen again at Quidditch. Jewel's gotten a new keeper, not as good as you but fairly good. Her name's Lujza and she's from Europe. Gilroy wants to wish all you Gryffindor's a:  
  
VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS. I loved my gift. Love, Rands  
  
Mary Anne  
  
Sarah Lee  
  
Dawn  
  
Cyn  
  
Serenity opened the box and gasped. Inside was the auqamarine witches hat with the gold trim Serenity had adored in Oladaer's wear last year. She smiled as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The Scene that greeted her was not at all cheerful. When she enterd the common room she found Ginny crying and her friends, Hillie Johansson, Amaka Janeway and Kes Kim trying to comfort her. "Ginny! What's wrong?" she asked sitting on the other side of Amaka. "C-Colin's missing" she sobbed. She glanced around the common room for a sign of the fourth year, but he wasn't there. "Maybe he's just in the library" she said, but something inside of her told her that he really was missing. "No" Ginny said as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. "She found his pocket watch, the one she gave him last Christmas, at the edge of the forbidden forest today after Care of Magical Creatures" Amaka said. Ginny was holding, what looked like, a muggle pocket watch. It was gold and glittering.  
  
News of Colin's disappearance spread throughout the school like wildfire. Serenity began to suspect that this was no cocidence. Colin was, after all, muggleborn. She waited until the other girls were asleep and the common room was empty before she snuck out. She headed quickly and steadily towards the Forbidden Forest. She quickly checked over her shoulder before entering. The forest was dark and damp. Serenity could hear the sounds of insects. As she drew farther into the forest she illuminated her wand. She was about to give up when voices suddenly reached her ears. She quickly extunished her light and crept nearer. She reached the top of a small hill and looked over; she couldn't believe her eyes. Deep in the forest was a fortress, Voldermort's no dought. "I should go to Dumbledore" she thought. Just then the door opened, and out walked Lucius Malfoy. 


	8. The Finial Battle

Chapter 8: The Finial Battle  
  
Hermione blinked, the lights were bright and her head was hurting tremendously. She tried to sit up and her head erupted with pain. "W-where am I?" she could hear breathing beside her and turned to see whom it was. Ginny was lying next to her; her face supporting an ugly bruise. "Ginny" Hermione whispered, her voice sounded weak and her throat parched. A door somewhere opened and a tall hooded figure entered. "Don't fret" the voice was as cold as ice and sent chills up her spine. "The Dark Lord will be here soon" those words brought everything back. They'd been walking on the grounds, her and Ginny. When someone had grabbed them, had it been Voldermort? Ginny, she remembered, had tried to fight him off but he took her over. Now she was lying on a cold cement floor.  
  
Harry had to jog to keep up with Serenity and Ron as they charged headfirst into the Forbidden Forest. "Wait up" he puffed running after them. He wanted to save Hermione and Ginny and Colin and Hillie too, but they'd be no use to them tired out. Serenity suddenly stopped making Ron bump into her. She placed her fingers on her mouth to quiet them both and then spoke in a whisper. "It's just over that hill" she said "Now they're twenty or so death eaters guarding the entrance. We need a distraction" Harry didn't like the sound of this. But the distraction provided it's self. No sooner had they reached the hilltop and ducked out of view did the large, metal gates swing open. Quick as a flash of lighting the three friends followed the death eaters in.  
  
Serenity wasn't sure were she was going, she could sense her friends were alive but she didn't know where. She, Ron and Harry rounded another corner and nearly came in contact with a death eater. He seemed to be in a hurry, she motioned for the other two to follow her and she crept along after him. The Death Eater led them through a number of passages and corridors finally stopping in front of a windowless door. "There in here!!" she mouthed to Harry and Ron "I can sense them" she waited until he opened the door and then pounced.  
  
Hermione looked up as Harry, Serenity and Ron came thundering through the door. Serenity walked quickly over to Colin, who was still unconscious on the floor next to Ginny's best friend, Hillie Johnsson. "Colin?" she poked him several times. Finally Hermione heard an audible sound escape Colin's lips. "Dennis?" he said. Serenity turned to Hermione, who smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Mya" she said "We'll get you out of here". There was a loud crash from behind and Serenity spun around. There standing in the door was Lord Voldermort and Lucius Malfoy  
  
Ginny stared at Voldermort as he advanced on Hermione and Serenity. She wanted to do something, to help them. But what. She felt in her robes and her hands rested on her wand. She drew it silently and pointed it at Lucius Malfoy. "Expliomus!" she yelled, startling everyone. Malfoy slumped to the ground with a swish. Voldermort turned his attechion to her. "Don't make me use it Riddle" Serenity called "I swear, I will use Adva Kavara" Voldermort sneered at her "you're a funny girl." Ginny saw Serenity's eyes blaze with anger. "Imperio!" the spell rickacade off Voldermort and hit her, everything went black.  
  
Serenity stared as Ginny sunk to the ground. Her attempts at injuring or knocking Voldermort out had failed. But her spirit hadn't. Voldermort then turned his attention to Hillie, who was crowing in the corner. He raised his wand and shouted "Adva Kavara" Serenity heard it, as clear as night. Saw the blinding flash of Green light and then saw Hillie fall. She raised her wand and shouted "LEXIONS!" a jet of pure white light shot from the end of her wand and hit Voldermort in the face, a look of shock and horror came over him. He knew he'd been destroyed. As he slumped to the ground he shot daggers. Then everything went black. 


	9. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 9: Endings and Beginnings.  
  
When she awoke Serenity found herself in the hospital wing with Dumbledore watching her. His light blue eyes twinkling. "P-professor" she stammered. She tried to sit up but Hermione's hand pushed her back down "You need rest, Sereni" Harry's voice filtered in. She smiled weakly at her friends and brother. "If you'll all excuse us. I need to talk to Miss. Potter" Hermione nodded, gave her hand a tight squeeze and led the others out. "Now Serenity. When I said I thought you could help us in our fight against Voldermort I didn't mean to take it on alone" Serenity was about to respond when she saw that his eyes where laughing. "I wasn't alone, Professor" she said. "Harry, and Ron were with me" she suddenly remembered Ginny sinking to the cold, damp ground. "Ginny! Professor where's Ginny?" Dumbledore held out a restraining arm. "Miss.Weasley is going to be fine, Serenity" he looked at her intently. " Now I must ask you how you destroyed Voldermort" Serenity looked at him. She wasn't really sure, then it hit her. "Lexicon Magic, sir" she said softly. Dumbledore continued to look at her, but said nothing. "I must go, Serenity, Madam Promfry doesn't like it when I badger her patients" but Serenity needed to know about Hilliary. "Professor, Hillie. Hilliary Johnsson" Dumbledore hung his head. Serenity knew, Hillie was dead.  
  
It took Serenity a week to recover completely. She returned to Gryffindor tower the night before they left. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess by the fire and Hermione was reading a book called "Catcher in the Rye". Serenity looked well rested "well I should" she said laughing "that's all Madam Promfry would allow me to do". Harry wondered how the Dursley's had reacted to Dumbledore's letter about Serenity now living with them. The leaving feast was, as usuall, delicious. And soon it was time for them to go. Serenity, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione chose an empty compartment. As the train started to move the door to the next compartment opened as the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan walked in. Serenity hadn't seen George since before the battle. "Madam Promfry wouldn't let me visit you" he said, putting an arm around her shoulder "said I'd keep you awake and you needed your sleep" Serenity smiled. The door opened again but this time bringing an unwelcome guest. "So, I see your still with us Granger" he snarled at Hermione, who was reading. "too Bad. And I though-" Serenity jumped to her feet, nearly knocking George off the seat. She drew her wand and shouted "LEXIONES!" with this Malfoy hit the compartment floor. "Don't worry" Serenity said, "I just knocked him out".  
  
By the time the Hogwarts express pulled into Kings Cross Malfoy had regained conciseness. Serenity and Harry walked off the train side by side, attracting stares from the parents and children on the platform. "Are you ready" he asked her, he was referring to the Dursley's. She smiled at him. "Sure, How bad can it get?" Harry just smiled. And together they walked back into the muggle world.  
DISCLAIMER: okay! Okay! I haven't done this one EVERY chapter. But how many of you think I own Harry and his world?? Answer me that one. Nope. Only Serenity, Hillie, and the plot is mind. The rest belongs to JK Rowling. 5TH BOOKS OUT JUNE 21ST AND 2ND MOVIE COMES ON DVD AND VHS ON MY BIRTHDAY! APRIL 11TH. 


End file.
